


Love at First Sight

by Fraulein



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraulein/pseuds/Fraulein
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67
Collections: Darcyverse Discord Drabble Races Round One





	Love at First Sight

Spinning around the lab singing ugga cha ka, ugga cha ka at the top of her lungs was not the way Darcy envisioned meeting Captain America. Once she realized he was there she decided there was no point in stopping, he was going to learn at some point music ruled her life. Catching the icon’s eye she grinned mischievously and shimmed over to him crooning, “Hooked on a feeling. I’m high on believing! That you’re in love with me!”

Stopping in front of the towering blond she bounced on her toes and exclaimed, “Hi!”

Looking somewhat gobsmacked it took a moment for him to respond, “Um. Hi.”

Feeling a bit embarrassed but determined to power through Darcy asked playfully, “So are you in love with me?” 

Charmed Steve slowly smiled and replied, “You know, I think I just might be.”

Later Steve would swear he fell in love with Darcy at that moment.


End file.
